Love me or leave me
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Isabella Swan está acostumbrada a los retos, darlos y admitirlos, pero a lo que no está acostumbrada es a darse cuenta, que Edward Cullen puede llegar a ser el primero que no logre completar. Edward, mejor corre, no querrás ver sus tácticas de conquista ¿o tal vez sí? Olderward!
1. Addicted to Love

**Disclaimer: **Ésta historia me pertenece, los personajes, a menos que no salgan del libro Twilght, no son míos, son de S.M. ella solo me los presta un ratito.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan está acostumbrada a los retos, darlos y admitirlos, pero a lo que no está acostumbrada es a darse cuenta, que Edward Cullen puede llegar a ser el primero que no logre completar. Edward, mejor corre, no querrás ver sus tácticas de conquista ¿o tal vez sí? **Olderward!**

* * *

**Playlist, escuchar cuando aparezca el número.**

**1.- Addicted to love –Florence and the machine**

* * *

**Love me or leave me  
(Ámame o déjame)**

**Capítulo 1: Adicta al amor**

La música estaba suave, a punto de dar inicio al show. Ésta noche yo participaba también. Estaba nerviosa como todas las noches, probablemente nunca me libraría por completo de los nervios.

Sin embargo, él estaba allí y eso era un _plus._

Mi voz no era ni de lejos la mejor que podía haberse oído, pero podía defenderme en una noche de micrófono abierto. Como era el caso de hoy.

Mis zapatos no eran muy altos y eso me daba confianza, aun no sabía si podría salir a escena en algún momento como Lady Gaga, en realidad ¿quién puede?

Mi cuerpo siempre estaba dispuesto a ser mostrado pero hoy, solamente estaba ávido a un hombre. El único que ha sacudido mi mundo con una mirada intensa. _Su _mirada.

Todavía recuerdo el bochorno que sentí la primera vez que lo vi en frente de mí aquella noche…

- _Con ustedes, nuestro recién descubierto talento. ¡Isabella! -odiaba cuando Mike hacía eso de halagarme antes de salir solo para ver hasta qué nivel podían llegar mis sonrojos._

- _Gracias, Michael. Es muy dulce de tu parte dar tal intro a mi aparición… -suspiré, no sabía cómo se tomarían éste tema, tal vez ni lo reconocerían._

- _Ésta noche cantaré algo muy conocido pero… a mi manera. –(ver vídeo para hacerse a la idea) –tal vez alguien que se sepa la canción pueda ayudarme con los coros…_

_Entonces me dejé llevar por el sonido acústico de la guitarra en el fondo, y el melodioso sonido del arpa. La banda en vivo me iba fenomenal, y más aún si tenían un excelente repertorio, sobretodo por como llevaban esta canción._

_(_**1**_)_

The lights are on; but you're not home

_–Decidí empezar a cantar justo como el cover que hacía F. Welch. En realidad, considero que es la mejor versión de la canción. Así que me dejé llevar por ese tono. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.  
_Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is all it takes

_Para ese momento sentía que debía elevar la voz, y lo hice. Se sentía maravilloso dejarme ir con aquella canción. Siempre había amado ese hermoso tono de voz que emplea Florence, y esta canción en particular era casi un himno._

You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need

_Casi podia quedarme en el limbo de aquella estrofa._

Whoa, you like to think  
That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

A veces me sentía de esa forma también.  
It's closer to the truth  
To say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love

Abrí los ojos, tenía que ver porque nadie decía nada. Tal vez estaba haciendo todo mal.

You see the signs but you can't read  
You're running at a different speed  
Your heart beats in double time.

La gente estaba enganchadísima, los que sabían la letra coreaban la canción con felicidad. Había incluso algunas parejas viéndose con complicidad.

Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind

You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do

Whoa, you like to think  
That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth  
To say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it

You're addicted to love

_Entonces lo vi. Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo. Si no fuese porque estaban coreando la canción me hubiese quedado colgada de esos enormes ojos._

Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love

Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love

Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love

Your lights are on but you're not home  
Your will is not your own

_Lo veía directamente y parecía que el resto había desaparecido. Él también se quedó viéndome, no sabía que pasaba, pero cada vez elevaba más mi voz, como diciéndole solo a él lo que quería con esa canción.  
_Your heart sweats your teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine

Whoa, you like to think  
That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth  
To say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love

Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love…

_El gentío rompió en aplausos y yo aún estaba acalorada. Él desapareció de mi vista. Sonreí por compromiso y por emoción. Jamás sentí tal remezón en mi cuerpo con solo una mirada._

_Probablemente hasta me había excitado con ver aquellos ojos profundos y brillantes. ¿Me había hechizado?_

Volví a la realidad, ahora debía entregarme a él con esa canción, él debía saber.

* * *

_**I'm back, es cortito, lo sé, pero espero que lo disfruten. Los siguientes serán muuuucho más, de hecho, simplemente estoy adelantando (mi ya retrasado) regalo para Sool, Solcito de mi vida. Que estes repleta de bendiciones y frío, porque con lo que viene te acalorarás... ;)**_

_**Bueno, ¿que piensan? Es un olderward con diferencia de 11 años.**_


	2. Feeling Good

**Disclaimer: **Ésta historia me pertenece, los personajes, a menos que no salgan del libro Twilght, no son míos, son de S.M. ella solo me los presta un ratito.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan está acostumbrada a los retos, darlos y admitirlos, pero a lo que no está acostumbrada es a darse cuenta, que Edward Cullen puede llegar a ser el primero que no logre completar. Edward, mejor corre, no querrás ver sus tácticas de conquista ¿o tal vez sí? **Olderward!**

* * *

**Playlist, escuchar cuando aparezca el número.**

**Feeling god -Muse**

**New born -Muse**

* * *

**Love me or leave me  
(Ámame o déjame)**

**Capítulo 2: Me siento muy bien**

-**Edward POV-**

- La primera vez que canté, -dijo ella el día que la conocí –morí de miedo al salir a escena. No sabía cómo esconderme de los reflectores. Pero todos estaban muriendo de miedo igual que yo. Así que dejé todo fuera con una canción punk. _I'm not okay_ no era la mejor forma de empezar, pero resultó un éxito. Aunque claro, aún no le ponía mi toque a lo que cantaba.

Yo escuché atento, obviamente cautivado. Ella era tan diferente a las chicas de su edad, y tan igual también. Tenía ese espíritu que contagia libertad, pero no era tan alocada como la mayoría de sus amigas.

_Isabella._

Y tenía un nombre tan hermoso. Realmente no podía dejar de mirarla. Todo en ella era, mágico, brillante, y repleto de felicidad.

No sé, tal vez me picó el bicho de la curiosidad.

_O te estás enamorando Eddie._

Olviden a mi conciencia.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que la escuché cantar por primera cuando me la presentaron, y no es como si no me hubiera emocionado bastante por verla antes, pero ¿qué iba a hacer?

Aparecer frente a ella y decirle, _"Hey, te vi hace unas noches cantando, y me pareciste la mujer más impresionante del mundo ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

No, y peor con mi edad, seguramente creería que soy una especie de psicópata, preferí esperar a conocer primero a uno de los cantantes que era amigo de mi hermano, Jasper, quién me pidió que lo acompañara esa noche en que la vi, esa noche que conocí cuan bella puede ser una voz en vivo.

- ¿A qué te dedicas Edward? –me preguntó cuándo "casualmente" mi hermano decidió abandonarnos dirigiéndose a buscar unos tragos.

- Soy… publicista. Pero trabajo desde hace dos años en compañía como gerente de marketing, básicamente me dedico a material de oficina, pero puedo apoyar a los novatos si hay algo que hacer. Supongo que a estar desempleado, está muy bien, paga bien además.

Su respuesta fue inmediata a mi pobre chiste. Se rió suavemente pero de manera contagiosa. Fue bello, escuchar el sonido del canto de su risa, sentirme tan bien sólo oyéndola.

_¡Aww! Eddie está e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o…_

Ah, de nuevo, mi inconsciente conciencia, jodiéndome el cerebro. Ignórenla, yo lo hago siempre.

- Bueno, yo… -

- ¡Bella! Pensé que no te animarías a venir hoy. –una chica un poco pasada de copas se acercó a Bella a abrazarla. Era guapa, pero no tanto como ella. Con esos enormes y dulces ojos, hermosa sonrisa, y largo cabello rizado eran imposibles de igualar, aparte de esas curvas que moría por…-

- Eh, ¿no eres el hermano de Jasper? –la chica, se dirigió a mí.

- Uhm, sí.

- ¿Así que el cabrón se dignó en aparecer o sólo estás viniendo a pasearte por aquí también? –no supe que responder a eso. O estaba enojada o estaba demasiado ebria para saber qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Kate? –y el tan esperado hermano mío se apareció. Bueno ya era su rollo.

- Jasper ¡Jasper! Estás más bueno que antes, joder. ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

- Supongo que no mucho… no mucho más que trabajar, aunque no lo creas Edward me ha corregido del mal camino.

- ¿Edward? Ah, sí. Tu hermano. Acabo de verlo, por… -se giró a buscar por doquier con la mirada –aquí está.

Esa noche sólo logré ver sus ojos, apenas unos minutos, porque con la "ayuda" de Kate no se pudo _nisiquierasaber_ que pasaba alrededor.

Las semanas siguientes Bella y yo apenas nos hablábamos.

Pero ella me hablaba con sus canciones. Sólo conocía su nombre _Isabella Swan._

Sabía que vivió con su padre, en un pueblo remoto, creo que se llama Forks, y que ahora estudiaba arquitectura en la Universidad de Washington. Aquí en Seattle.

Tiene amigas en su facultad que la vienen a ver al bar de vez en cuando pero ella prefiere que no lo hagan, mientras menos conocidos sepan que hace el ridículo –según sus propias palabras –mejor.

La verdad, estaba admirado también del hecho de que no tenía novio. Mike Newton, el anfitrión y encargado del local estaba tras sus pasos pero ella no se daba cuenta, o lo disimulaba bien. La química que mostraba con los músicos de la banda en vivo, sin embargo, la hacían una mujer diferente cuando estaba en escena.

Había pasado en el lapso de cinco semanas –en las que vine sin falta cuando ella participaba –de un ritmo a otro con facilidad.

Cantó, al principio el cover de Robert Palmer _Addicted to Love, _ y creo que con eso me tuvo a sus pies, y luego, se saltó de género en género. Desde una versión rebuscada de _Locked out in heaven_ de Bruno Mars, hasta _Kiss me_ de Sixpence None the Richer. Oh, pasando también por _Dig _ de Incubus, una de mis bandas favoritas. Y hoy había dicho algo hermoso antes de traerme aquí, al camerino donde se escondía.

Esperándome.

Sus respiraciones tan fuertes y a la vez tan calmadas eran música para mis oídos, tan fuerte como hasta hace unos minutos atrás cuando la oí soltar toda la energía que contenía.

Después de permanecer impávido frente a su belleza durante tantas veces, todas estas últimas semanas, decidí que ya era hora. Que mi deseo por sentirla, por tenerla y poseerla era demasiado para seguirlo conteniendo, entonces, me acerqué a ella, acepté la invitación que ofrecía su cuerpo, sus labios.

Tomé su respiración en la mía antes incluso de aparecer esta noche a su presentación, recordando como sonaba su canción en mis oídos cuando la cantó sólo para mí, aunque frente al resto.

- _Buenas noches Seatle. Ésta canción la dedico a una persona en especial, sé que sería muy arriesgado decir su nombre, pero haré mención de él en cada línea, y espero que me acompañen con el coro los que la saben_…

_La gente reaccionó como esperé. Todos aplaudiendo y vitoreando. Ella lucía preciosa. Y las canciones "indirectas" se habían acabado para suerte de ambos._

- _Ésta noche toco para el hombre que amo._

_Dijo, claramente, efusivamente lo que ambos sentíamos, porque sí, sí señores yo amaba a esa mujer. La amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Con cada poro… y empezó._

_Birds flying high (__las aves vuelan alto__)  
You know how I feel (__ya sabes cómo me siento__)  
Sun in the sky (__el sol está en el cielo__)  
You know how I feel (__ya sabes cómo me siento)__  
Reeds driftin' on by (__los juncos están meciéndose__)  
You know how I feel (__tu sabes cómo me siento__)_

_Creo que casi me hago en los pantalones al darme cuenta de la canción tan Hermosa que había escogido. Yo simplemente me quedé estático, pendiente solo del movimiento de su cuerpo, libre y sin ataduras al mundo pagano en que vivíamos. Ésta visión de ella era excepcional. Perfecta, sin errores. Irracionalmente caliente._

_It's a new dawn (__es un nuevo amanecer__)  
It's a new day (__es un nuevo día)__  
It's a new life (__es una vida nueva__)  
For me(__para m__í)  
And I'm feeling good __(y me siento bien)__  
__En ese momento no sé cómo logré controlar mi cuerpo y no correr hasta ella. Quería besarla, pero también deseaba escucharla terminar la canción. Necesitaba saber de ella. Todo, en absoluto._

_Fish in the sea (__los peces están en el mar)  
You know how I feel  
River running free (__el río corre libre__)  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the trees (__florecimiento en los árboles__)  
You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun (la libélula está allá en el cielo__)  
__You know what I mean, don't you know (__ya sabes que quiero decir ¿o no__?)_

_Butterflies all out havin' fun (__las mariposas se divierten__)  
You know what I mean __(sabes a qué me refiero__)  
Sleep in peace when day is done (__duermes en paz, cuando el día acabó__)  
And this old world is a new world (__y este viejo mundo es un nuevo mundo)__  
And a bold world (__un mundo audaz__)  
For me (__para mi)_

_Su voz sexy me tenía hechizado, tonto, perdido. Me sentí en la gloria. Quería creer que el bastardo con suerte era yo a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Que esa canción al igual que ella era mía. Sus dedos tocaban a la perfección la guitarra acústica. Estaba perdido_

_Stars when you shine (__las estrellas salen cuando brillas)  
__You know how I feel  
__Scent of the pine (__la esencia del pino)  
Yo__u know how I feel  
Yeah, freedom is mine (__si, la libertad es mía__)  
And you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_

_Me puse de pie y controlé lo más que pude la mayoría de mis células, que probablemente en mente ya estaban a su lado. Aparte del sonido de mis aplausos. De los del público. Quería morir con la dedicatoria tan atrevida de aquella amazona._

Y los sentí, sus labios voluptuosos y dulces, ácidos un poco por el alcohol, pero tan maravillosos. Tan únicos. Jamás pude haber sentido labios tan sabrosos.

Ella gimió en mis labios, en mis susurros en sus labios.

Yo me aproveché ¿quién sabe si quería golpearme después? Yo debía disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar.

Mis manos reptaron por su cintura sin poder evitarlo y ella apretó mi espalda baja. Dios, amé sentir sus manos sobre mí.

Él origen del mundo o el fin se podían ir al carajo ahora. Yo sólo quería sentirla, a ella, a sus manos recorriendo mi… ¡joder! Estaba cerca, tan cerca de mi trasero.

Re direccioné mis labios, mordisqueando un poco los suyos antes de ir hacia su mandíbula, ¡Oh! Su cuello, ese suave y caliente cuello.

- ¡Edward! –gimió nuevamente, pero con mi nombre en sus labios lo único que quería era tirarla sobre el sofá de los camerinos y devorarla entera.

- Oh, Isabella… -susurró cuando por fin vi sus ojos dilatados y sus labios hinchados.

- Esto es…

- Es un "Yo también te amo" –sonrió. Maldita sea mi vida. Esa sonrisa iluminada naturalmente podía quitar el aliento.

- Yo no dije… -quiso contradecirme.

- Lo hiciste en el escenario ¿recuerdas? –se carcajeó, ese sonido hizo latir a mi corazón hasta desbocarse.

- Me tienes. Sí, lo hice. –parecía una niña pequeña recién descubierta en una travesura.

- Aunque llegué a pensar un microsegundo que podías estar cantándole a alguien más.

- Sólo hay un hombre que me interesa en esta sala. Y eres tú. Además, nadie puede competir con tu experiencia en el amor y en las artes en la cama…

- Suena como si ya hubiésemos… ¿acabas de llamarme viejo?

- Sólo tú llevas problemas con eso. A mí me encantan tus atributos bien desarrollados. –llevó sus manos a mi trasero y lo pellizcó. Lo hizo, me pellizco sin ningún pudor. Sonreí, pero al pensarlo bien me puse serio.

- ¿En serio no te molesta que sea mayor que tu Isabella?

- Primero, dime Bella. O Bells. Segundo, porque habría de molestarme, a mí me gustas tú, no me preocupa para nada la edad que tengas…

- Pero te das cuenta que cuando eras una bebé, cuando apenas prendías a jugar a las muñecas, yo estaba planeando mi primera cita. –ella se volvió a carcajear. Sin embargo y debido a la cercanía, las vibraciones de su cuerpo recorrieron mi columna de forma deliciosa. Dios, debo de evitar ser un pervertido, pero el cuerpo de la diosa que tenía a mi lado no me hacía el trabajo nada fácil.

Ella me besó de nuevo, acariciando lentamente mis labios.

- Creo que podríamos aprender a dejar tus prejuicios a un lado. No creí que te pondrías quisquilloso con algo así… Además, -batió sus largas pestañas queriendo mostrarme su lado tierno –puedes enseñarme mucho, muchísimo.

Y que todo en los cielos nos ayudara para hacerlo realidad, porque en realidad me moría de ganas por enseñarle lo que sea.

* * *

**¿Muy rápido? Pues estos chicos viven la vida loca, jajajaja veremos que tal va formándose todo, pues nada será miel sobre hojuelas, chicas, aunque tampoco será un dramón.**

**Un beso enorme a todas y cada una por aparecerse por aquí. las quiero muchísimo, y si me pierdo de las secuencias continuas de publicar es por que lamentablemente a veces mi musa me deja sola y desamparada o tengo conflictos, como se lo expliqué a Soolcito.**

**Bueno, gracias por sus palabras a las chicas que me dejaron review en el primer capítulo y a las que siguen la historia o la tienen en alertas. Tal vez no llene expectativas aun, pero... espero que se diviertan.**

**¿Que pasará? ¿teorías? ¿ideas? ¿sugerencias musicales? Vamos, soy toda oídos. O en este caso ojos. jijiji **

**Ale :D**


	3. Wrong Impression

**Disclaimer: **Ésta historia me pertenece, los personajes, a menos que no salgan del libro Twilght, no son míos, son de S.M. ella solo me los presta un ratito.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan está acostumbrada a los retos, darlos y admitirlos, pero a lo que no está acostumbrada es a darse cuenta, que Edward Cullen puede llegar a ser el primero que no logre completar. Edward, mejor corre, no querrás ver sus tácticas de conquista ¿o tal vez sí? **Olderward!**

* * *

**Playlist, escuchar cuando aparezca el número.**

**Wrong Impression -Natalie Umbruglia**

* * *

**Love me or leave me  
**

**Capítulo 3: Impresión equivocada****  
**

**-Edward POV-**

_Ella me besó de nuevo, acariciando lentamente mis labios._

- _Creo que podríamos aprender a dejar tus prejuicios a un lado. No creí que te pondrías quisquilloso con algo así… Además, -batió sus largas pestañas queriendo mostrarme su lado tierno –puedes enseñarme mucho, muchísimo._

_Y que todo en los cielos nos ayudara para hacerlo realidad, porque en realidad me moría de ganas por enseñarle lo que sea. _

Ella me besó nuevamente mientras mis manos viajaban más cerca de su cintura. Era ahora o nunca. Jamás había sentido tanto calor en mi cuerpo, todo era tan... intenso, hasta que de un momento a otro sus besos se convirtieron en lamidas, en mi rostro.

Cuando lamió mi pómulo izquierdo abrí los ojos. Un hocico grande y marrón apareció luego. Con abundante saliva.

¿Firulais? ¡Carajo! ¿Qué hacía mi perro aquí?

Maldita sea, sólo fue un sueño. Ella no me había dedicado la canción, ni me había… Ni yo le había…

¡Arg! Encima de todo, mis pantalones ajustaban dolorosamente. Malditas sean las reacciones que no podemos controlar los hombres.

Había sido el sueño más malditamente real de la tierra.

Joder, odié que fuese mentira. Y a la vez me sentí aliviado, estaba completamente seguro que Bella –perdón –Isabella, no me veía así.

Claro, he hablado un poco con ella. El día que nos conocimos. Pero no hemos intercambiado muchas palabras, siempre tenía excusas para salir rápido, o llegaba tarde a alguna cena, o tenía que alimentar a su gato imaginario. Bueno, no sé realmente si es imaginario. Pero me parecen excusas para estar lejos de mí.

Ella por supuesto ha cantado todas las canciones que han aparecido en mis sueños, pero jamás dedicaba a nadie sus temas.

Michael Newton, por otro lado, siempre se pavonea que son para él, aunque lo disfraza con sus risas en las presentaciones, para hacer parecer que bromea.

El desgraciado sabe que sólo la hace sentir incómoda y al resto de los hombres allí nos encoleriza. Eso es todo.

Lo único bueno que sale de todo es que Isabella no le da ni la hora, nada de nada.

Mi maldito timbre. ¡Demonios! Piensa en tu madre desnuda, estípido y olvida a la hermosa morena.

- Hola, ¿Edward? –_no la Caperucita Roja. ¿quién si no?_

- Ya voy Jasper. –grité a voz en cuello, debía salir lo menos "demostrativo" posible, busqué un polerón que cubriera mucho de mí, ejem, problema.

- Me congelo, Edward, apresúrate. –traté de no reírme de él, me importaba un rábano si se congelaba, mi hombría estaba primero. Es un decir, por supuesto. Cuando abrí la puerta entró como si fuese dueño y señor y no me dio ni una mirada, además de que se largó con su tema de una.

- ¿Te apetece salir mañana a la noche? Estará tu amiga Isabella, pero no iremos al bar. –_en cuanto oí su nombre, todo pareció ser mejor._

- ¿A dónde? –inquirí tratando de no sonar desesperado.

- Recuerdas que llegó Kate ¿verdad? –era total y pura retórica –bueno, pues es su cumpleaños en un par de días, pero ella quiere hacer una celebración previa porque ira a ver a su familia a New York… la cosa es que estamos invitados y ¿quieres ir?

- ¿Estás de novio Jasper? Oh, hermanito, felicidades. Hasta le organizas la fiestecita.

- Cállate, estúpido. Sólo te preguntaba, pero ¿sabes qué? mejor para mí, tal vez invite a Bella a salir también, voy a estar desconsolado cuando se vaya mi querida novia. –eso fue un golpe bajo.

- ¿De qué carajos hablas? Ni siquiera has cruzado palabras con ella. Además…

- Además nada, hermanito querido, ella es soltera, yo igual. Para revolcarnos un rato, como mejora de ánimo, no necesito saber mucho de ella. Aparte está buenísima, viste las curvas que tiene, y sus pechos son bastante llamativos, apuesto que es deliciosa en la cama.

Algo hizo revolución en mí al oír semejante comentario. Lo único que quería era partirle el hocico de un puñetazo.

- Epa, no que no sentías nada, que sólo tenías curiosidad. Pues tu rostro, Cullen, me dice que estás a punto de golpearme.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando para correr? ¿Una invitación? ¿O probar primero?

- Nah, yo me limito a ver la expresión de tu rostro. Parece que fueras a reventar –entonces no pude más y le enganché un puñete. Seguramente creía que no iba a hacerlo. Cuando levantó el rostro, estupefacto, me eché a reír sin rastro de diversión.

- Parece que no puedes hablar con respeto de una chica y menos si sabes obviamente que estoy interesado en ella. Deberías cuidar tus palabras. Hermanito.

Salí de allí bullendo en cólera. Vaya idiota… Apenas oí que cerró la puerta a pesar de haberla aporreado con un gran golpe.

**…**

No la vi en la fiesta, por suerte, apenas y fui a saludar a Kate. La conocía muy poco y no me apetecía hablar más con Jasper. ¿Por qué los hermanos menores suelen ser siempre tan irresponsables?

No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que la falta de cerebro no era sólo porque quería ser un cantante o porque mis padres no le hubiesen dado la misma educación que a mí. Aunque quien sabe, después de todo él nació en los años en que yo ya estaba entrando a la secundaria.

Pelele.

Caminé por el frío Seattle sin rumbo. Nevaba y no era muy tarde, apenas las diez de la noche. Seguramente Jasper y Kate la pasarían bien. Deseé con todo mi corazón que Bella no apareciese más tarde.

Llegué a un parque cerca de mi casa, podía darme el lujo de ir a la hora que deseaba pues mañana no había trabajo, los beneficios de ser gerente, supongo.

Lo que encontré allí me dejó sin aliento, era ella, Isabella.

Estaba allí, jugando en la nieve. Parecía una niña, tan dulce y feliz por ver el espectáculo de luces que presentaba el parque a esas horas de la noche, y luego lo vi, había un niño pequeño allí. Entre cinco y seis años, por lo menos. Me quedé petrificado. Ella no mencionó que estaba casada, o que tenía hijos, mucho menos eso.

Pero ¿Quién era yo? Apenas me conocía, es más, no me conocía casi de nada, sólo era un viejo que admiraba su belleza desde una butaca en el local en que ella cantaba y encantaba al público con su maravillosa voz.

Estaba decidido, no pensaría nunca más en Isabella Swan. Ella no era para mí.

…

- Hey, tío. Estás todo perdido, acabo de decirte que tienes un llamado… -se dirigía a mí, era obvio, pero yo apenas y levanté el auricular.

- Buenas tardes. Brandon's Corporation. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Eh, es… estoy hablando con Edward Cullen?

- Sí… ¿Isabella? –no debí decir eso.

- Me recuerdas… quiero decir, sí. Soy yo, esto llamaba para preguntarte acerca de, eh, tus proyectos…

- ¿Mis proyectos?

- Sí, eh, estoy buscando un publicista, sé que no ejerces ahora pero pensé que… tal vez, me podrías ayudar un poco. –mi corazón fue al piso, no, esta mujer, esta hermosa mujer me estaba pidiendo ayuda ¿a mí?

- Claro, dime ¿qué necesitas?

Me contó apenas a grandes rasgos sus necesidades, que en realidad eran las necesidades de una de sus amigas que estaba por abrir un negocio de Cupcakes. Estaban en boga y ella sabía que sus dulces eran deliciosos, entonces, como trabajaría medio tiempo allí, estaba ayudándola.

Su voz a veces sonaba tan hermosa, como canto de sirena, que tenía que preguntarle dos veces como o qué cosas decía pues me perdía en el encanto.

_Espabila Cullen, que no eres un niño. Estás bastante crecidito diría yo._

No era nada del otro mundo aceptar ayudarla ¿no?

* * *

**Primero, besos a Caro V. que me presto un poco de raciocinio y musa para este capítulo con una gran canción. ¿Alguien a oído House of the Raising Sun? Tienen que hacerlo, sobretodo la versión cover de una nena de diez años que me mató -literalmente- con su voz.**

**Segundo ¿A poco se lo esperaban? ¿sí, no? pues ya verán que esto trae sorpresas, Bella tampoco puede ser tímida eternamente ¿verdad? Además, aquí entre nosotras, las tímidas somos las peores... (you know what I mean) Y ¿quién será el pequeño que estaba con ella? ¿Estará casada? ustedes ¿Qué creen?**

**Veremos que más traen los sueños de Edward, y las realidades, porque este fic solo lo haré desde su punto de vista de aquí en adelante. Colgaré los links de las versiones con las que me imagino a Bella cantando en los micrófonos abiertos en mi perfil ya que en Fb lo he hecho varias veces.**

**Ale :D**


End file.
